your choice: the assassin and the roman
by Lv's2read
Summary: Ezio feels he has no choice but to follow his destiny as it goes along dragging him with it, that it until he finds an odd man dressed in an outfit from the past guarding an odd box. will he listen to the strange person an heed his tails read to find out. ONE SHOT how i think to two would react to each other


Rory stood at the foot of the pandorica starring at the unspoilt landscape of Constantinople. He inhaled and smiled turning to the alien device which was half sheltered by a cave, only noticeable if you where straight in front of it. However he was safely on the tip of a high Cliffside so the chances of any one finding him were well slim. For now anyway, at least another hundred years or so and he'll move his love to another spot.

The sun set over the city and Rory felt restless, this must be what it is like to be a stone statue. Just to stand around forever and a day motionless. It was then he heard the clanging of swords, shooting of guns and then a loud scream.

He should stay where he is; he should stay by Amy's side but no. being both a man of medicine and an almost life size roman action man he felt the inevitable tug of humanity despite his plastic body. He exited the cave and clambered up the side of the cliff. When he reached the top of the Plato he was met by the sight of both gore and confusion.

There stood a man, older in appearance but most defiantly not older then Rory hell no. but there he was standing clothed in dark robes, dripped in weaponry and blood. Around him lay many other men all had been slain, like a circle of death surrounding that man.

Rory drew his blade, his armour shone in the twilight catching the crimson of his tunic. The man turned to see Rory his eyes filled with pain and tiredness, his chest lifted and lowered with speed as he caught his breath. Then he fell to the ground face first to show a stream of arrows in his back.

Rory sheathed his weapon and walked up to the fallen man who was still breathing; whoever he was he was the first hurt. Rory knelt next to him and began pulling the arrows out one by one. Lucky for this guy they weren't set in too deep and he could pull them out with ease and dress his wounds.

However even after Rory's attempts the man was still looking worse for wear, tired, beaten down and a lot like Rory did most of the time these days. He rolled the gentlemen over on to his back with solemn eyes Rory looked down upon him "Well I can't leave you out in the cold, can I?" slowly the roman soldier lifted the _young_, old man onto his shoulders carrying him toward the cliff side. It was a struggle but they got there, into the cave just as well the man was heavy and even though Rory had super human strength carrying him and climbing down the side of a cliff was more than hard work.

It was late at night now with a fire set up the odd man rested peacefully and Rory kept watch. It wasn't until it came close to dawn that he finally woke "Oh my head cazzo!" Rory smirked and with perfect Italian to match he replied "Good to see you are awake" he man jolted then winced "Keep still you'll open your wounds!" Rory stood where he was pointing at the man. The man lay back down like a scolded child "What's your name anyway?" reluctantly the younger answered "Ezio, and you?"

"Rory" Ezio was surprised that someone so much younger looking could feel so much older, like a wise man. "May I ask but why are you dressed that way!" Rory looked at Ezio then laughed, then knelt down close to Ezio. "Could I ask why you're dressed like that?" Ezio gave off a loud sigh "Sorry" Rory laughed again.

Ezio looked at the large black object at the back of the cave he shuddered then "where am I?" Rory stood up once more then again smiled.

"My home" he placed a hand on the pandorica "this is my most precious item, it means more to me then my life" he looked at Ezio with threatening eyes. As he silently said touch it and I'll finish you off, so he stayed quite.

"What about you then?" Ezio looked confused "You look like a man on a mission, mind telling me what it's all about?" Rory continued kneeling again near the assassin "You seemed so tired and well lost in all that killing. I can tell you've been doing it for a long time now so-"

"Mind your own business, as if you know what it is like you fool someone so young could never know!" Rory was silenced left to stare at the younger one in both shock and amusement. Eventually he couldn't hold it in any more "So young" Rory snickered "Young!" he giggled a little "You calling me young" that was it he fell to the floor and laughed so much so his laughed silenced leaving him gasping for air. Ezio was dumfounded he couldn't understand it this man.

Rory finally finished laughing and sat up "Well Amy now I've heard everything!"

"Who is Amy?" Ezio looked one again in more confusion "And further more way are you helping me, dressed like an ancient roman solder in Constantinople." He was angry, hurt and so tired of all of this life of his. Rory sulked at him then sighed "I cannot say, just as you cannot tell me those things you do not wish to speak, all I can say is that my life is one full of fighting, killing, hiding and secrets. I am tired of this life of mine." What was that?

It was the first time he had met someone as sick of a life of mystery and murder as he was. The life Ezio had led made him tired of it all. All he wanted was peace of mind. All he wanted was for all his questions to be answered "I know how you feel, so long have I wanted for this life of mine to calm down. I can no longer stand only having half the story or half the answers, to get so close to the TRUTH to only have it snatched away once more!" he placed his hands over his face and smiled "I guess I have no choice but to go along with it"

"Now hold on, that's not true." Ezio was confused and looked on in question "You do have a choice, your choice it's your life and you decide what it is you do with it. No one else" Rory folded his arms and then sat sulking "Idiot!" Ezio was still confused and then frowned at the man stand only a couple of metres away.

"How the hell would you know you are young and foolish, like me when I was young? One day you will learn that in life there are just some things you cannot give up on." He went silent and sat on the cold earth lost in thought. The air think with awkwardness you could slice with a knife.

It was only then Rory sat next to him and used his sword to pock and provoke the fire "Ezio I know what you are talking about trust me, I know" he lowered his head and sighed "Let me tell you a story, there once was a men, a... simple man. He fell in love with one incredible woman; she however met an even more incredible man and travelled to places yet unheard of. Needless to say the man was jealous of the other and upon being asked to go travelling with them he agreed. He was thrown into a life of adventure and danger he felt like he had no choice but to go along but he did. And like a double edged sword the man died shortly after they started travelling"

"So what's the point in this story I see no link?" Ezio looked on in even more confusion Rory put his hand up and smiled "I am not finished yet"

He continued "By some horrible miracle the man was brought back to life and reunited with the woman he loved but something sinister lay on the horizon. The enemies of the extraordinary man were set out to trap him once and for all. Their plan did not work but the woman the simple mans love was badly injured in the fight. The extraordinary man had a plan, he placed the woman in a box that would save her life but it would take time.

Thousands of years in fact

So to this day he waits, for that incredible man to return. To free the woman he loved most."

Rory stood and walked to the edge of the cliff side cave as the sun finally peeked over the horizon "He has seen many things and travelled very far but in his heart he knows that if he had made a different choice when he had the chance everything could have been different." He lifted his hand over the red sky as if to stroke and caress it.

Ezio stood and hobbled over to him sympathy in his eyes "what was her name?"

"Amy"

Rory let his hand fall "Each time I see the sunrise it reminds me of her, her beauty, her love and even more her very fiery personality"

"She sounds, incredible"

"She is Ezio, she is" Rory patted Ezio on the back and sighed "that is why you have to make the choice before it is made for you. Spend your whole life blindly chasing the things you seek and soon you will find your destiny is set in stone. Don't you have someone special you would spend an eternity guarding?"

Ezio could only think of one special book shop owner whom had captured his heart "yes I do" Rory looked at him seriously.

"go to them and make the first decision for yourself, for the good of everyone around you, so you can finally figure out the truth about your destiny" Ezio could not contain himself he practically leapt over the side of the cliff, scrambled down to the earth below and ran to Constantinople, to the woman he loved, to the truth about destiny.

Rory looked on then back to the inside of the cave "well Amy looks like were gonna have to move sooner than planned"

&*&*&*&*&*&* time skip

Ezio had come back to the cliff side and climbed to the cave slower than ever before, his age had finally caught up with him and so had his injures. Once he reached the entrance he looked on with a solemn face "Looks like I was too late" the cave was empty and dark.

Using simple skills he lit a small torch, enough to light his way.

Rory and his odd box were gone he trailed his fingers along the stone sides. It was hard and damp but oddly smooth and cool. He kept going until he reached a spot on the wall that felt different under his fingers.

Turning abruptly he shone the light over the cave wall. Carved there deep in the surface was a sentence left by one simple man for another.

un uomo non vale il destino che segue, ma le scelte che fa di muffa che il destino

a man is not worth the destiny he follows, but the choices he makes to mold that destiny

Ezio bowed his head "thank you, Rory"

On the coast of a far off country a man dressed in roman armour stands atop a hill pulling a large black box behind him. He stops and looks in the direction of a time not long ago and smiles knowing that someone somewhere was happier thanks to him


End file.
